Yo quisiera
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Una tarde mientras Esme se desahogaba en el hombro de Carlisle por la infidelidad de su ultimo novio, el le confiesa sus sentimientos hacia ella inconscientemente.
1. Prologo

_**Yo quisiera**_

_**Nada de esto es mio: el computador y la luz les corresponden a mis padres. Los personajes: Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Sulpicia y Carmen son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer. La canción y el título les corresponden a Reik. Y por ultimo la trama e imaginación es mia 50% y el otro 50% se le corresponden a dos de mis amigos. **_

_**Summary:**_ _**Una tarde mientras Esme se desahogaba en el hombro de Carlisle por la infidelidad de su ultimo novio, el le confiensa sus sentimientos hacia ella inconscientemente.**_

**Prologo:**

Esme y Carlisle se conocieron desde muy pequeños, ella teniendo cinco años y el seis años, debido a que los padres de ambos eran muy amigos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Debido a esta situación, empezaron a verse como mejores amigos, además de que Carlisle siempre sacaba la cara por ella, siempre la defendía, y cuando sus padres la consolaban el le brindaba apoyo moral y viceversa. Desde muy pequeños empezaron a sentir un cariño que va mas haya de una simple amistad. A sus 16 años Esme empezó a salir con chicos, pero ellos solo la trataban como un juguete. Cada que a ella el amor la decepcionaba el solo le podía dar consuelo. **Una tarde mientras Esme se desahogaba en el hombro de Carlisle por la infidelidad de su ultimo novio, el le confiensa sus sentimientos hacia ella inconscientemente.**

_**De nuevo yo xD espero no se cansen de mi.**_

_**Este mini Fanfic salió de un momento de inspiración mientras escuchaba la canción "Yo quisiera" de Reik.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**CARLISLE POV:**_

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Esme consolándola. Ella estaba así por culpa del estúpido de Aro Vulturi que la engaño con Sulpicia su vecina: ella había ido a buscar a Aro a su casa y como siempre entro a su cuarto sin tocar, lo que vio la destrozo, Aro y Sulpicia estaba en la cama y desnudos. Inmediatamente se regreso a su casa y me llamo. Odiaba verla así; triste, vacía e indefensa, lo único que podía hacer por ella era: escucharla, consolarla y brindarle mi apoyo moral. Ya llevaba vario rato llorando en mi hombro izquierdo y yo solo le acariciaba el cabello y de repente depositaba castos besos en el.

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**____**  
**__**tu pañuelo de lágrimas,**____**  
**__**de amores perdidos.**____**  
**__**Te recargas en mi hombro**____**  
**__**tu llanto no cesa,**____**  
**__**yo solo te acaricio.**_

_****__**Y me dices por que la vida**____**  
**__**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**____**  
**__**Yo solo te abrazo**____**  
**__**y te consuelo.**_

_****__**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**____**  
**__**de tu próximo encuentro,**____**  
**__**sabes que te cuido.**____****_

_**Lo que no sabes es que**____**  
**__**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**te desvelas y te desesperas,**____**  
**__**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**____**  
**__**ese que viene de tus sentimientos.**_

_****__**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**tu despertaras ilusionada,**____**  
**__**yo quisiera que vivieras**____**  
**__**de mi siempre enamorada.**____****_

_**Tu te me quedas viendo,**____**  
**__**y me preguntas si algo**____**  
**__**me ésta pasando,**____**  
**__**y yo no sé qué hacer,**____**  
**__**si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,**____**  
**__**quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**_

_****__**pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**____**  
**__**y que solo en mi mente**____**  
**__**vivas para siempre...**____****_

_**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**____**  
**__**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**____**  
**__**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_****__**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**tu despertaras ilusionada,**____**  
**__**yo quisiera que vivieras**____**  
**__**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**tú despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**____**  
**__**tu despertaras ilusionada,**____**  
**__**yo quisiera que vivieras**____**  
**__**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

_****_

_**Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**____**  
**__**tu vida...**____****_

_**yo quisiera ser...**____**  
**__**tu llanto tu vida...**_

Esme levanto la mirada con los ojos aún llorosos y yo la miraba fijamente a esos ojos hermosos color verde esmeralda, mientras que con mi mano derecha le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Carlisle yo lo…-puse mi dedo índice para que se callara porque estaba empezando a disculparse, pero, ¿porqué?... ¡LA CANCIÓN! No puedo ser más estúpido, pero claro cuando estoy cerca de ella es así como me comporto. Bueno lo hecho, hecho está solo espero que no me odio por lo siguiente.

Tome ambos costados de su cara con mis manos y me fui inclinando lentamente hacia sus labios. Al fin llego el tan esperado beso; siempre había soñado con esto: sentir sus labios sedosos, a la vista de cualquiera contra los míos.

Al principio, no correspondió como hubiera querido así quise alejarme, pero, se dio cuenta y pudo sus manos detrás de mi nuca, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

En momentos como este me sentía el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, sentía que nada más existía, el mundo dejo de tener importancia para mí. En estos momentos solo existíamos ella y yo.

El beso fue suave, inicio muy lento pero pasados los segundos, se torno más pasional y urgente.

-Esme te traje los CD'S que m…-dijo Carmen entrando al cuarto de Esme pero cayó cuando se dio cuenta del error que había hecho.-lo siento-. Y salió del cuarto.

Avergonzados nos separamos y no dijimos nada hasta después de minutos.

-Yo lo siento Carlisle no quería hacer eso no sé que me paso.

-Esme te seré sincero, yo te quiero pero no es un cariño como él de un hermano a su hermana o de un chico a su amiga. Esme yo te amo.-dije y vi que iba a hablar así que proseguí.- Tal vez sea tarde para decirlo pero desde niños hemos convivido juntos, te amo, cada qué lloras por esos infelices, que te han hecho daño, me entran los celos y quisiera…-Esme puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, lo beso y quite para seguir.- _¿quisieras ser mi novia?_.-inesperadamente me dio un casto beso y me dejo con ganas de más.-espero que eso sea un si.

-Obvio si.- sonrió ella mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

-Te amo amore mío.-dije tomándola de la cintura.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo pasando sus manos tras mi nuca, la pegue más a mí y nos fundimos en un beso.


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo:**

Después de tres años de noviazgo, por fin Carlisle le propuso matrimonio a Esme y acepto. Se casaron en una boda sencilla y un año después, tuvieron a los mellizos Edward y Alice. Tres años después adoptaron a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper que eran un año mayor a sus hijos; también adoptaron a la pequeña Bella que era de la edad de sus hijos.

Y vivieron felices por siempre.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este mini fin'c que nació de un momento breve de inspiración escuchando la canción "YO QUISIERA" de Reik.**_

_**¿Reviews?  
**_


End file.
